


tomorrow, goodbye

by we_are_inevitable



Series: it's always been you // drabble collection [3]
Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Tickle Fights, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, like barely there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:22:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29763060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/we_are_inevitable/pseuds/we_are_inevitable
Summary: Four years.1,460 days.Countless hours together.And now, it’s all coming to an end.
Relationships: David Jacobs/Jack Kelly
Series: it's always been you // drabble collection [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2144613
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	tomorrow, goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> this is the prequel for "i'll take care of your heart (no matter where we are)"!!!!

Four years.

1,460 days.

Countless hours together.

And now, it’s all coming to an end.

Graduation has come and gone. The summer is nearing it’s end. Fall is close- you can feel it in the chill in the air.

It’s not a happy realization for David.

As David remembers this for the fifth time within the hour, he gulps and snuggles closer to Jack, who wraps his arms around David and kisses his forehead. “Davey?” Jack asks, softly, and takes his hand. “You alright?”

David takes in a deep breath and nods, but he quickly stops and shakes his head instead. He sits up on the couch rather abruptly, reaching for the PlayStation control to pause Netflix. “I-- I don’t know,” David admits in a whisper, and rubs his forehead.

Jack sits up as well, and bites his lip. “Is it because…”

David nods, and Jack takes in a sharp breath. Right- it’s about the forbidden topic, the one thing that Jack and David have avoided talking about for a week. The fact that tomorrow, after four years of being inseparable, after two years of being a package deal… Jack is leaving. Going across the country.

And David, he’s happy for him. He’s so fucking happy for him. Albuquerque has been the home of Jack’s dream school for years, and it’s so close to Santa Fe, and Jack was so excited when he got the acceptance letter… David feels selfish for not wanting him to leave.

Jack nods slowly, and wraps an arm around David’s waist tightly, moving to sit next to him rather than underneath him. “It’ll be alright, okay? We… We can make it work,” Jack whispers softly, pressing a kiss to David’s forehead. “You know we will. Ya wanna know why?” He asks with a grin.

David raises a brow, looking down at him. “I feel like I’m the only one who’s torn up over this.”

“It’s gonna work, because,” His fingers begin moving erratically over David’s sides, which makes David screech, “You’re gonna kick ass at NYU, and I’m gonna kick as at NMU, and we’ll all be good!”

“Ja-- _Jack,_ stop!” David cries out, though he’s thrown into another fit of giggles as Jack runs his hands up and down his torso. “I ha-hate you! You-- haha, _Jack,_ oh my _God--”_ He laughs as he- quite literally- rolls off of the couch, taking a deep breath as he stares up at Jack. “I can’t stand you!”

“Oh, you love me,” Jack says with a smile, which slowly falls as he bites his lip. “...I know that I’ll be pretty far, but… But we can do this, okay? I promise. I’m gonna make this work, Dave.”

“Don’t act like you’ll be the only one trying,” David says seriously, then climbs back onto the couch, sitting on Jack’s lap. “I’m gonna fight for this, too, Jack. I’m just… gonna miss you… But, Jack, you deserve this, okay? You’re going to do great things out there. I’m so proud of you, Jackie. You better change the world out there, Jack.”

“Davey, I’m gonna be an art major in New Mexico. Not much opportunity to change the world,” Jack says with a smile, and presses a soft, gentle kiss to David’s cheek. “But I’ll try. For you.”

“For _us,”_ David clarifies, smiling down at Jack. He then cups his cheeks with his hands, resting their foreheads together. “Don’t forget me?”

“I could never forget you,” Jack whispers, and slowly closes the gap between them.

Goodbyes can wait until tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> come request things on my tumblr !! @we-are-inevitable


End file.
